


Loyalty - Deleted Scene

by justfandomwritings



Series: Asgard's Blessing [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfandomwritings/pseuds/justfandomwritings
Summary: Lost moments between Loki and his soulmate.





	Loyalty - Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Deleted Scene" of sorts from Loyalty that takes place sometime post-wedding/pre-shit hitting the fan.

They’d only been married for a hundred and fifty years. Longer than any mortals’ marriage had ever lasted, but very much still the early years of an Asgardian’s.

Frigga was the one who brought up children first.

Loki wasn’t even surprised when he walked into his mother’s personal chambers, searching for his wife, and saw Frigga stitching away on some frilly piece of clothing, clearly meant for a small child. Goddess of Marriage, she so often invested herself in the lives and offspring of couples she brought together. “And what have you there, mother? I hope Thor hasn’t done something heinous.”

“Your brother has got no woman with child. Don’t fret, Loki.” Frigga assured him without ceasing her work.

“Then who’s is it?” He knew the answer before he finished the question.

Frigga set the garment aside and looked her son over. “Yours, of course. Who else would I be knitting green dresses for?”

Loki gave his mother a stern look that she thoroughly ignored.

“You can’t blame me for wanting grandchildren, Loki.” Frigga immediately began to protest. “You’re a happily married man with a beautiful wife who loves you more than anything else in this realm or any other.”

“As I love her,” Loki reciprocated without hesitation.

“Then why not now?” Frigga stood and crossed the room to grasp her sons arms. “You love her; she loves you. You do want children; don’t you?” Frigga looked doubtful at her own question, not doubtful that Loki would want children, more doubtful that any son of hers wouldn’t want children.

“Mother,” Loki shrugged off her grip and patted her shoulder gently. “That is not a matter for today. That is a matter for centuries from now.”

Frigga’s expression was a stern one as she looked over Loki’s defensive posture. “And have you spoken to your wife about this?”

“I… What do you mean?” Loki hesitated.

Frigga smiled. It was not a common occurrence to catch Loki wrong footed. Even his parents relished in the moment when they managed to catch him off guard. “Your wife,” Frigga said, as if she need remind him who his wife was, “have you asked her for her thoughts on the matter?”

Loki cast his eyes away, looking for something in the room to draw him away.

In truth, he hadn’t spoken to (Y/n) about children. He had assumed, perhaps naively, that they would agree on the matter. She was his soulmate after all. They were supposed to be together in all things. Not necessarily alike in all things, as their varying tastes and personalities had proved, but they were supposed to face everything together, at each other’s sides.

Children would be quite the thing to face. Loki had assumed they would be of the same mind, that neither of them would be forced to face that particular challenge before they were ready, that neither would hold the other back from their dream life if it was what they longed for. He had assumed their opinion in such matters would be shared.

“Mother,” Loki ran a tired hand over his face. “Must you drive a wedge in my marriage so soon after it has begun.”

“I have no wedge, my son. Merely the presence of mind that your wife is a young woman who may want to have children before she is too old to keep up.”

Loki rolled his eyes and turned away, “It will be millennia before that day comes.”

“She has millennia left to birth a child, true enough, but if she wishes to be young and energetic for their young lives and their children’s after that she won’t wish to wait till the end of her rope arrives.”

Frigga was pushing her son; they both knew that. She longed for grandchildren, and she knew it would be many centuries before Thor had hope to give her one, so many centuries that she was not sure she would live to see it. Loki and (Y/n) were her hope to see her family grow.

Loki took the push, though not in precisely the direction his mother wished. “I will speak to my wife of your concerns, Mother, once I find her.”

“Yes,” Frigga acquiesced, “you will no doubt find her in the study. She was entertaining your guest from Nidavellir for the day.”

Loki’s head whipped around to narrow his gaze on Frigga. “The one you were meant to attend to?” He glowered, “Mother, why?”

“I wished to work with my ladies-in-waiting for the day. Your wife did not seem to mind my request.”

“Mother, Eitri despises me.” Loki huffed, containing his anger and made for the door. “You were meant to entertain him so I might work a deal with his father unimpeded. Now you have slighted him by leaving him to a lesser goddess and left him alone with my wife.”

He stormed from the room, giving his mother no time to respond or explain herself. Loki loved his mother dearly, but it was moments such as this that reminded him her faults.

She had given him his wife, the greatest gift Loki could have ever hoped to receive, yet she was only interested in their life together where it related to her domain. She cared greatly for her duties as mother. She cared greatly for the art of childbirth. She cared greatly for the beauty of love and marriage. Where Loki’s life, where (Y/n)’s life, did not intersect those narrow lines she was neglectful of any supporting interest.

Even now, Frigga’s distracted thoughts on grandchildren had endangered any hope of her ever having them.

Loki would put nothing past Eitri. The man had been bested by Loki on more than one occasion, each time worse than the last. He longed for his revenge.

Loki burst through the door to the study, hand already reaching beneath his ceremonial coat to retrieve the dagger with him at all times.

“Ah, my husband, at long last,” (Y/n) jumped to her feet with a warm smile.

Loki swiftly removed his hand from beneath the cloth and put on a matching smirk to mask the panic that had marred his features only moments before.

“Hello, my love,” Loki pulled his approaching wife into his side as he surveyed the scene.

(Y/n) and Eitri had occupied a smaller side table of Asgard’s main study. Two lush arm chairs flanked a table propped high with three thick texts and two glasses of a deep red wine. The image wasn’t at all dissimilar to his nights spent with (Y/n) in their private chambers.

Eitri, for all of Loki’s worry, appeared entirely calm, even in his presence. It, admittedly, did nothing to dissuade Loki’s suspicions, but he allowed it to color his exterior to a more natural state as he eyed up his opponent. Eitri simply lounged back in his chair, undisturbed, with a casual look of contemplation.

“Prince Loki, good of you to join us.” Eitri replied smoothly.

“Of course, Eitri,” Loki mimicked the tone, “my mother mentioned I might find the pair of you here when I was done speaking with your father. I had hoped you would join us all at the royal table this evening.”

Eitri pushed to his feet and ambled towards the door. “Of course, prince. I would not miss a moment in the lovely company of Princess (Y/n).” Eitri caught (Y/n)’s hand as he passed and pressed a quick kiss to the back of it. “Until then.”

“It was lovely meeting you,” (Y/n) called as the dwarf left her with her husband.

Loki remained silent till the moment Eitri was gone from earshot. “Did he harm you?” Loki cupped (Y/n)’s face in his hands, looking her over for any sign of ill intent.

(Y/n) shook her hand, freeing herself from Loki’s hands with the motion. “He was hostile towards my presence when I first arrived, but he did nothing to me directly. He was actually quite kind by the end.”

“I’m relieved.” Loki pulled her into his arms for a moment, pressing his lips to her hair. “I did not intend to subject you to such a man.”

“Some men cannot be avoided.” (Y/n) squeezed Loki’s shoulder in reassurance. “Now, I believe someone is waiting to speak with you.” She nodded towards the door. “I will see you in our chambers before dinner.”

As Loki’s head turned to see who she was indicating, (Y/n) brushed her lips over his cheek in a return gesture before quickly making her escape.

Frigga stood somewhat breathless in (Y/n)’s wake; her expression a mixture of worry and confusion as she clutched the door’s open frame.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?” Frigga breathed out with a sigh.

“That they would be fine. Did you watch them with the sight and know my wife would be fine?” Loki demanded.

Frigga didn’t meet her son’s gaze but gave him an honest answer nonetheless. “No. I did not see.”

Loki marched to stand in front of his mother.In an act far bolder than the typically subtle God of Magic had ever committed before, Loki grasped his mother by the chin and forced her too look him in the eye as he glared down on her with an absolutely livid fire.

“I tolerate a great deal for the Nine Realms.” His tone was low, threatening. “I tolerate cruel whispers from Aesir nobility. I tolerate utter disregard from Odin’s warriors. I tolerate disgusting rumors from your ladies. I tolerate great abuse from my own brother. I even tolerate complete indifference from my entire family. And I tolerate all of it with a smile.”

Loki was certainly not smiling now. “But I will not tolerate this. Odin denies me ever wearing the crown, yet he forces me to work to the bone as though it is already on my head. You will not do that to (Y/n). Because of you and your husband, (Y/n) will never be Queen, and as long as I breath you will never force her to do _your_ duty as Odin forces me. Whether or not you and Odin are fit for the roles, you are Queen. You will act as such. Are my words clear?”

Frigga nodded in wordless shock.

Loki released his mother and walked past her, still fuming. As he reached the corner of the hall, he turned back to see Frigga watching him go and added. “You, and Odin, will never endanger my wife again.”

* * *

Frigga was wrong in many things, but she was right about (Y/n). Loki needed to speak with her.

He caught up to his wife quickly and led her back to their chambers, arm-in-arm with a smile, not hinting at all of the confrontation he had just had with his mother.

“How was your day, my love?” Loki spoke fondly now that they were alone.

(Y/n) hummed to herself. “Stressful, I suppose. I wasn’t expecting to deal with a delegate today. I had planned to spend the day with my brother in the library.”

“Narfi is still researching?” Loki focused on the happier memory.

“Yes,” (Y/n) smirked up at her husband, “you give him a great deal to do, a great deal of responsibility.”

“Oh,” Loki teased, “is he complaining to you, my love?”

(Y/n) gasped in mock offense, holding a hand to her heart, “Not in the least. My brother loves his work.”

Loki reached their hall and let his wife into their rooms ahead of himself. “I know he does.”

“Truly, Loki,” (Y/n) rounded on him the moment the door swung shut behind him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she touched a quick kiss to his cheek. “I will never be able to thank you for all you’ve done for him. He has learned so much from you. Narfi admires you more than he admires anyone in this world.”

“No more than he admires you,” Loki dismissed with a smile. “And you are certainly worthy of admiration.”

(Y/n) playfully rolled her eyes and pulled herself from Loki’s form. “He’ll be joining us at dinner will he not? Eitri and I were discussing him at length.”

Loki sighed with a shake of his head. He did not want to think about Eitri. “I am sorry you had to deal with him. It should have been my mother’s task, but she…” He was looking for some excuse, but there was none. “She lazed her time away in a daydream instead.”

(Y/n) opened the door to Loki’s room so she might use the mirror just inside. “Well, her daydreams are usually realities unrealized.” Pulling pins from her hair, she questioned good naturedly. “What were these dreams of?”

“You and I,” Loki thought, for only a moment, of telling her something else, redirecting her to new fields; but he could never lie to (Y/n). Even in their youth, the first time they had sat together in his rooms, he had only managed to withhold from her, never deceive her. She was the truth behind his lies.

“What did she see of us?” (Y/n) called as she moved deeper into Loki’s room, no doubt further overtaking his things with her own.

“Her visions are of no concern. The truth of them is not hers to decide.” Loki waved away his mother’s involvement, following after his wife.

(Y/n) was poised on the edge of one of the chests in his room. Using the rough leather canvas as a seat from which to remove her shoes around the many folds of her dress. “And what is this truth you must decide?” She huffed as she filled with the small, temperamental latch.

Loki chuckled despite himself and came to kneel on the floor at her side, undoing the buckles of both sandals with ease. “The decision is ours, never mine alone.”

Soft, smooth hands slid slowly over (Y/n)’s skin, starting at her knee and trailing down to her ankle, sliding under the golden straps and removing them from her aching feet. Her head lulled back with an unbidden smile as Loki repeated the gentle caress down her other leg.

They often began this way, Loki lovingly caring for her or dutifully helping her with some menial task. Whatever the purpose of his assistance, they always found themselves in this position. Her standing or sitting above him, Loki on his knees before her.

Loki did nothing half way, most of all loving her. He loved her with all of his being, with all of his heart. In every moment she allowed, he worshipped at her feet.

“What decision must we make?” (Y/n) breathed out on a contended sigh as Loki’s fingers rubbed into her aching arches, massaging away any pain.

“My mother wished to speak to me of children.”

(Y/n)’s eyes flashed open, body jerking from Loki’s grasp to look down on him with shock. “She what?”

“Children,” Loki sat back to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest to watch (Y/n)’s expression carefully. “I caught her making clothes for a daughter we’ve not yet had.”

“And she saw this?” (Y/n) unconsciously moved a hand to her stomach, “She saw me with child?”

“I don’t believe so,” Loki hedged. “I believe it was just a hope of hers.”

(Y/n) slumped back against the wall, sinking deep in thought as her eyes glazed over, unseeing towards the opposite wall.

“My love,” Loki touched her knee, drawing her back quickly before (Y/n) had the chance to think too long on the matter. “This is not a decision that needs to be made today, tomorrow, or even this century. I speak it to you because I want you and I to be of the same mind in all things, not to ask you to choose now.”

“I know Loki,” (Y/n) absently rested a hand to his cheek. “It was simply not a thought that ever came to my mind.”

Loki nodded to himself, “If you don’t wish a child, than I will see to it that my mother ceases…”

“No!” (Y/n) cut her husband off quickly. “I just… I never thought of it, to be sure; but that’s not to say I would never wish one.”

Loki turned his head in her hand to kiss her wrist. “Whatever you decide, I will follow you.”

“This is our decision, Loki.” (Y/n) reminded him with a smile. “Not yours alone, and certainly not mine. Ours. Together. I’d like to know what you think.”

Loki returned her smile with a warm one of his own. “I can’t deny the thought had crossed my mind.”

“All thoughts cross your mind,” (Y/n) teased. “It is the destiny of all ideas to find their way into your mind.”

Loki chuckled, “You think too highly of me.”

“Not possible.” (Y/n) immediately dismissed. “Now share with me these thoughts.”

Loki pulled himself from the floor to join (Y/n) sitting on his chest. He sat pressed against her side, in equal parts to fit atop the small surface and to be closer to her.

“(Y/n), I will not lie and say the thought of you with my child is an easy thought for me.” Loki took her hand in his and gripped it with a force that reminded (Y/n) just how strong he truly was. “It fills me with a fear I cannot comprehend, a fear for your life, a fear for our child’s life, a fear for how the Aesir would treat the child, a fear for how the Aesir would treat you, a fear of becoming like my father. I see all the ways it could go horribly wrong, all the ways we could lose our child, all the ways I could lose you. I pride myself on knowing what will come and preparing for it all. A child, our child, is something even I could not prepare for.”

(Y/n) nodded along with his words. She did not, in truth, share his concerns; but she could not dismiss them lightly. While they did not concern her, they were all rational thoughts, rational expectations of what might come to past, all except one.

“Loki, my prince,” (Y/n) turned into her husband, waiting till he met her eyes, “you are not your father, nor will you ever be.” Her touch to his cheek tender, but her voice was firm. “You are a better man than Odin. You are a wiser, kinder, cleverer man than he could ever hope to be. He pins you down for fear you will realize your greatness and realize he needs you far more than you need him.”

Loki chuckled to himself and shook his head, “The thought is a nice one, but not one I see truth in.”

(Y/n) kissed her husband’s forehead with a sad smile. “One day you will, and I cannot wait to see the day you step out from the shadow of Thor and Odin.”

Loki looked down, “A shadow our child would be born into.”

“A shadow our child would break free from as well.” (Y/n) pulled her hand from his to cradle his face in both of hers and force him to keep her eye contact. “If you do not wish to have a child, I will be content in life; but I refuse to allow you to eliminate the option for any reason that involves your father, your mother, or your brother. You are mine as much as theirs, and I won’t let them take you from me.”

“I am yours far more than theirs, my love,” Loki assured her. If he knew nothing else, he knew that, “I am yours, always yours.”

“Than tell me what you want, not what holds you back, tell me what draws you forward.” (Y/n) pressed.

With a hesitant nod, Loki thought back on all the moments, all the thoughts of children, before his fears overcome him, “The thought of you growing with my child, you carrying part of me inside of you, you birthing proof of our love for all the realms to see. The image of you, sitting here, in our room, cradling my son or daughter to your chest. The work of turning your old rooms into a nursery for our babe. The journey to see your family with our child, of presenting your parents their first grandchild.”

The thoughts, the pictures, flew from Loki with abandon. He hadn’t realized how often he thought of children until he began recanting the memories to (Y/n). He had too many to name.

“Reading our child to sleep as I do you. Teaching them magic in the courtyard where I learned. Watching them find a soulmate the way I found you. Seeing the love I feel for you mirrored in their eyes.” He didn’t voice his final thought. He didn’t say out loud, ‘being a better father than my own’, but (Y/n) knew the sentiment without words.

“I want all of those things too, Loki,” She confessed. “I want to grow old with you while we watch our child grow up. I want our home filled with the joy, laughter, and love yours never was. I want us all to be happy.”

“A child then?” Loki asked with a wide-eyed shock.

(Y/n) shook her head, “Not today. If you’re willing to wait for me, I think I need some time before we expand our family.”

Loki pulled (Y/n) to him, burying his face in her hair as she did the same to his chest. “My love, I would wait an eternity for you.”

“Just one eternity?” (Y/n) smiled, tears rimming her eyes.

“Forever,” Loki amended. “We have all the time in the world, and I want to spend every second of it with you.”


End file.
